narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaminoshi
Appearance Kaminoshi is a average sized well-built man that seems to be about 6 feet 8 inches tall and looks about 26 years old. However despite his looks his body is actually 934 years old. In reality his is as old as time itself. He has very mess unkempt brown hair and luminous dark blue eyes. He is always seen wearing his signature block cloak the hood is occasionally swapped for a collar but he prefers the hood. Normally he wears a pair of black gloves and a pair of black boots. On occasions he wears shorts but usually just black pants and a shirt that usually varies in color. Personality Kaminoshi is a very playful man and immensely enjoys toying with everyone he meets he never tends to be serious and constantly behaves reclessly and without concern for anything. He is etremely overconfident and underestimates everyone he meets. This comes from the fact that he is a extremely powerful man who is actually the Grim Reaper. He can occasionally be angry mostly if a opponent is more powerful than he thought or he activates his reaper form. History Kaminoshi is, has been, and will always be the god of death. He slumbered for centuries until that fateful day he awoke. On that day Kaminsohi rose from his Obsidian tomb deep beneath the earth ready to wreak havoc on the world. His story originally began in the times of Kaguya. While she was using chakra the pure essence of death decided that it was time to take a human form. Using a 26 year old boy as his vessel he imbedded all his power into that child freeing his body at that age and giving him immeasurable power. He began traveling the world and collecting the souls of the dead. Eventually people began to notice this and started worshiping him. They started a cult following him that eventually gained recognition by Asura and Indra. They eventually attacked him to stop his cult from growing. Using their combined powers they managed to seal him in an obsidian tomb deep underground. Kaminoshi was weak at the time only having been able to use his scythe, though after 834 years he now has complete control over his powers and is ready to exact his revenge upon anyone related to the two who sealed him. Abilities Kaminoshi is the reaper giving him many abilities including weather resistance, regeneration, and Reaper arts. Chakra Control As the reaper Kaminoshi has outstanding chakra control that is high above most. He lacks the need for hand seal and has an almost limitless supply of chakra. Taijutsu While not having a certain style of his own he tends to base his fighting around speed. Ninjutsu While he knows many elements he only tends to use dark release. He can only use these three natures because they are usable by the body he is currently inhabiting. Genjutsu Kaminoshi has mastered genjutsu and can use all five senses as a way of trapping his opponent. Due to this mastery all genjutusu is utterly useless on him. Kamajutsu As the reaper Kaminoshi is a extremely high level if not the highest at wielding scythes. He can easily block any type of taijutsu and even most ninjtusu with it. A testament of his skill is that he fought Asura and Indra at their full power to a standstill using only his scythe. Reaper Abilities Due to being the grim reaper Kaminoshi has many very powerful abilities at his disposal. These techniques cannot be utilized by any other individuals as it is literally impossible to access the powers of the reaper without being the reaper. Techniques in this category are labeled as Reaper Arts. Winds of Hell Through his technique Frozen Hell Realm Kaminoshi can create and manipulate the freezing winds of hell. Darkness Manifestation Kaminoshi can create and manipulate darkness at his own will. This darkness can be shaped into weapons or used to stab and attack enemies. Black Mist Using his Black Mist Kaminoshi can rot all organic life. Death Magic Death Magic is a type of pentagram seal that he can utilize and allows him to use pure death energy as beams or blasts. Chain Manipulation As the reaper Kaminoshi can summon and manipulate thousands of the Chains of The Abyss (The chains of the abyss are the chains used to hold souls in the otherworld). These chains can be used as offensive weapons or to bind opponents making them susceptible to other attacks. Summon:Crows Crows are know as a omen of death thus Kaminoshi has complete control over them and can summon many at will. Summons:Tydus and Cerberus While using reaper form Kaminoshi can call upon his two giant hellhounds Tydus and Cerberus. Tydus is a giant dog with a upward facing horn that breathes ice. Cerberus is a giant dog with a downward facing horn that breathes fire. Summon:Voidmare While using reaper form Kaminoshi can summon his horse, Voidmare. Voidmare is cloaked in white flames and is extremely fast. Edo Tensei(reaper version) Since he is the god of death Kaminoshi can bring anyone back as an edo tensei however he dislikes to mess with the dead so he usually doesn't tend to use this. The larger part of this he uses is the ability to summon coffins. he uses these coffins to create towers, walls, and to throw at and crush opponents as well. The edo tenseis summoned from these coffins are much more fragile than the normal and don't need to be sealed to kill. Reaper Form Reaper form is Kaminoshi's true form and allows him full access to his reaper powers. In this form he becomes cloaked in large dark robes with a large hood, He gains a total of four arms and four wings of darkness. He also grows to a much, much larger size but can also stay the same size as a human. Relationships Quotes "Welcome to Hell my friends." (Activating reaper form)"Enough of these games. I'm ending your pitiful existence here!" "Heavan or Hell?!" Trivia He is the grim reaper. His favorite food is ramen. Dreamscape In Ds Kaminoshi is the same but his powers are very limited. This will contain his powers and tell you what he can actually do. Currently He can only use: Fire Release Water Release Wind Release Taijutsu (duh) His Scythe DS Roleplays The Awakening: Nightmare As A Daydream Naruto Arashi (NA) In Naruto Arashi Kaminoshi is the same as he normally is except he is now 1002 List of Edo Tensei NA Roleplays Devastation Degree Family Reunion? Meiji Meets: Plans for a Darker Tomorrow